1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fan module and system and, more particularly, to a fan module and system which may reduce a rotating speed of a fan automatically when an object with static electricity gets into the fan.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a computer system, heat dissipating efficiency is one of important factors affecting the stableness and efficacy. If the temperature of elements in a computer casing is too high, the operation of the computer system is affected, and for example, reading a hard disk cannot be performed successfully. To dissipate heat generated by the elements fast, the computer system is usually equipped with a fan to be a heat dissipating device to allow the computer system to work normally at proper environment temperature.
To achieve preferable heat dissipating effect, the fan usually rotates at a high speed. However, if a user touches the fan with the high speed by his finger unintentionally, the finger may be injured by the fan blades. In the conventional fan module, a reticulation impediment is disposed on the fan to prevent the user's finger from touching the fan. However, the reticulation impediment increases the volume of the fan module. Furthermore, since dust may accumulate on the reticulation impediment, the air output is affected, and then the heat dissipating efficiency of the fan module is affected.